The First Year
by Animepancakes
Summary: It's Natsu and Lucy's tenth month anniversary! But Lucy thinks Natsu is being possessive! Mira assures her that that's how dragon slayers act during the first year of mating. What happens when Natsu gets the wrong idea? Summary is sucky but the story is better! Lemon NaLu with a hint of Miraxus. Rated M for reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! ** This is my first lemon so sorry if you found any mistakes! Please write reviews if you want a 2nd chapter!

. **disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any characters**

* * *

**Chapter 1: 10th month anniversary**

"Hey, Natsu!" Lucy stood up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. Natsu smiled at her and gave her a small peck on her mouth, which seconds later turned into a full make-out session. Yes. Today was Lucy and Natsu's 10th month anniversary. Match-maker Mira was the most excited one when it happened, but now, she is tired of them. They don't spend one second apart. Not like it was any different before.

"Oi, stop sucking face, will you?" Gray shouted across the room. Natsu made a face at him and walked to his table. "She's MY girlfriend, I can do whatever I want!"

"Yea, but it's pretty gross when you get all mushy like that! Keep it in your pants, Flamebrain!"

"I would tell you the same, but you don't have any pants!"

Gray looked down and yelped, grabbing his jeans off the floor and swiftly changing in them.

"You wanna go, ash for brains?"

"Come at me, Popsicle Princess!"

The whole guild laughed at their antics, while a certain blonde sighed and sat next to her favourite white-haired mage.

"Everything alright, Lucy?" Mirajane asked with her famous smile.

"It's nothing, I'm...just..a little..." Lucy's cheeks burned brightly, looking away from the sweet demon.

"A little...?" Mira asked curiously, dropping her cleaning rag. "Sore..." Lucy said, her cheeks ablazed with the color of Natsu's fire. Mirajane stared at her for a while, processing what she had just said. When she finally snapped out of it, she bursted out laughing.

"O-oh, Lucy!" She wiped the tears on the corner of her eyes and sighed, "Lucy, dragon slayers are like that. The first year with Laxus was exhausting, but he's seemed to calm down a bit. This is natural for dragon slayers, believe me."

Lucy looked down at her drink and sighed, "Maybe we should take some time away from each other. He is getting to be a bit possessive. Now, don't get me wrong, I love him with all of my heart and more. It's just..." Lucy leaned in and blushed, "I love the sex, but I wish it wasn't JUST sex."

At this, Mira chuckled and whispered, "I know, dragon slayers are the BEST in bed."

Meanwhile, a pink-headed dragon slayer is over hearing a conversation. Natsu has enhanced his sense of smell and hearing because of the mating thing, and he can hear and smell his mate stronger than anyone else. This distracted Natsu from his fight, causing Gray to land a punch on his face. Natsu fell to the floor, bewildered and a little hurt. (Not because of Gray, but what Lucy had said) Unfortunately, Natsu's hearing was not strong enough to hear what Lucy whispered to Mira.

"Yes! I win, fire flower!" Gray bluffed, sitting back down in his table. Natsu walked over to the quest board and quickly snatched a random paper.

"Mira." He showed her the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. Mirajane nodded and smiled.

"We're going on a quest, Natsu?" Lucy asked, peering over his shoulder.

"No. IM going on a quest." He answered rudely, shoving the guild's doors open. Lucy looked questioningly at Mira, who just shrugged. Lucy ran out the door and followed her mate.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" She asked, tugging his arm.

"You need some time alone, DON'T YOU?" He tugged his arm back and stomped to his cottage. Lucy stood there, confused.

"Could he had overheard our conversation?" Lucy thought out loud. She turned back, only to see a concerned Mirajane.

"Don't worry, Lucy. Dragon slayers get upset easily in the first year. You could say it's kind of like the time of the month fit us! They just turn into little drama queens!" She smiled meekly at Lucy before patting her shoulder and walking back to the guild.

"Oh! Lucy! Don't stop by his house right now, let him fume it out! Wanna know how I made Laxus apologize?" Lucy nodded her head quickly.

"I simply seduced him."

"S-seduce Natsu?"

"Yes! It's easier than it looks! Since dragon slayers are especially horny this first year, you can just wear something a bit more revealing and act sexy around him!"

Lucy was back at her apartment in bed, hearing Mira's words in her head continuously.

"Hmmm... Natsu, why are you so complicated? Do I have to deal with this for another two months?"

She chuckled to herself, "it is like you're on your period, huh?" She smiled and turned around, minutes later deeply asleep.

* * *

Lucy awoke to her pesky alarm clock, groaning as she stood up. Her eyes popped open as she remembered her mission from yesterday. She went to her wardrobe and grabbed a blue-silk strapless top, covering a tiny amount of her breasts and showing her flat stomach. She wore a green miniskirt with black thigh-high socks and blue boots. Above her shirt, she wore a long, mint green jacket. She had a boyfriend now, so she didn't like hanging her breasts out to everyone. She decided that when she's alone with Natsu will she take the long jacket off. She nodded in approvement and made her way outside.

* * *

When Lucy was finally in front of the guild, she saw a blue tail in the guild's doors. If Happy's here, Natsu must be here, right? She walked in the guilds, sitting next to Natsu who was sitting in front of Mirajane's bar.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, gently setting a hand on his shoulder. She opened her jacket slightly, allowing Natsu to get a better view if her goodies. Natsu peered over to her and noticed how her breasts pressed against his arms. He audibly gulped and crossed his arms, ignoring Lucy.

"Natsuu...please. you've been ignoring me..." She pouted seductively, earning another gulp from Natsu. She decided to kick it up a notch, so she squished her mounds together roughly against Natsu's arms and settled her hand near his thigh, gently brushing over his 'manhood'.

"If something's bothering you, Natsu... you can tell me ANYTHING." She purred, rubbing his thigh. Natsu growled and grabbed her hand, leading her to the guild's secluded area above the infirmary.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy asked confusingly. Natsu locked the door and nearly tackled her.

He smashed his lips against hers, earning a sweet groan from Lucy. He licked her bottom lip and attacked her mouth, his tongue finding dominance as he conquered her sweet lips.

"You make me crazy, Luce. You know how hard it was not coming to your apartment last night and fucking you senseless?" He said in his feral yet sexy manner, biting and licking his mate's neck. Lucy moaned his name as his frantic hands found her large boobs. He took the sorry excuse of a shirt off her and nuzzled his face between her breasts.

"You really shouldn't be wearing this, naughty girl... unless it was for me. Was it?" He said sexily, flashing his ovary-melting smirk. Lucy whimpered and nodded.

"That was nice of you. But I still have to punish you." He took her lacy blue bra off and bit down on her pink bud.

"Ngh! Natsu!" She yelped. He rubbed his thumb pads harshly on both nipples and kissed his way down her stomach. He teased the hem of her skirt before throwing it off. His wandering hands took her panties off painfully slowly.

"P-please, Natsu!" Lucy pleaded.

"Please what?" He teased. Lucy got irritated and pulled his hair softly down to her arousal.

"Touch me." She simply said. Natsu didn't need to be told twice.

He ripped her panties off and began teasing her soaking wet lips.

"You're so wet, Luce. I thought you didn't need sex anymore?" He breathed on her clit.

"Th-thats not true! I just said I wanted something more than s- AH! Natsu!" She yelped as Natsu stuck a finger into her wet sheath.

"You're so tight, Lucy." He whispered in her ear, biting gently on her earlobe.

"Ooh! I'm coming!" She moaned loudly.

Natsu pecked her quickly on the lips before taking his fingers out.

"Natsuuu!" Lucy whined. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you remember? I have a quest to take." Lucy stood there dumbfounded.

"I was going to punish you, weren't I?"

"Natsu! Atleast let me finish!" Lucy whined, a slight more angry now.

"Sorry, sweetie!" He got up and turned to the door.

"Oh, Natsuu~ be a good boy and fuck me?" Lucy purred, spreading her legs and teasing her nipples. Natsu's sweat dropped, but he fought the urge.

"I love you!" He yelled before walking out the door. Lucy let out a groan and started dressing.

"How incredibly selfish!" She fumed while slipping her skirt on. She had to walk home with sticky and wet thighs, which was easily counted as the most uncomfortable she's ever been.

* * *

Natsu had been gone for three days now, upsetting Lucy even more. They spent every second of every day together, this separation was painful for both of them. To clear her mind of the thoughts, she decided that a nice warm bath will fix it.

She dropped her scrubbing hand from her hair and lowered it down. She brushed her neck slowly, lowering it down even slower. Lucy was hesitant at first, but then brushed her hand antagonizingly slow over her gently sloping curve under her collarbones. She normally didn't do this, but today she was desperate. After the 'special treatment' Natsu had given her, her parts were crying out to finish the job. She would have just called Natsu to finish the deed, but since he was on a mission, she thought, What the heck. Her left hand gently groped her left breast, brushing ever so lightly against her nipple with her thumb. The other hand drew invisible circles around her right mound. She liked teasing herself like this. It was as if Natsu was touching her. She thought about Natsu again. His broad shoulders, chiseled abs and those delicious biceps trailing every lean limb on his hot body. And who can forget about his sexy smirk? Lucy pinched her nipples until they were as pink as the shade on her cheeks.

"Natsuu~" she moaned. Her pink buds were perky and sore, moaning as the pad of her fingers slowly circled them. Her right hand lowered down and let her fingers dance against her flat stomach. She brushed the invisible lines between her hip bones, her left hand still working on her breasts. "Nngh... Natsu..." she purred. Her right hand began stroking her lips with her thumb lightly touching her clit. Her moaning drowned the sounds of traffic outside of her bedroom window. (Her bathroom door was very thin.) Lucy felt bold and pinched tiny little bundle of nerves which resulted in a pleasured yelp. "Aah. Natsu... fuck me..angh.. I've been a bad girl." She moaned outloud as a finger slipped through her trembling sheath. At first, she was disappointed because her small fingers were nothing compared to Natsu's large ones. She slipped another digit in her virgin lips, pleasuring the empty part of her insides. "Ah! Natsu! Fuck me, fuck me hard!" She was suprised with her dirty words at first but found that they made the experience even better. Her rubbing became hard, with her left hand still teasing her nipples.

She pinched her nipples, rubbing her clit as fast as she could, with two fingers still in her pussy. "Natsu! I'm close!" Her moans were loud and she wouldn't be surprised if her neighbors heard. With one last pinch on her clit, she released. "Naatsuu!" She screamed. Her eyes were dazed, stars filling her vision. She screamed in surprise and fright when she saw a figure there. She blinked a couple of times.

"Natsu? Natsu!" She questioned and then grabbed her towel next to the tub. Her cheeks were still ablazed from her previous activity and became even redder when she found out he was standing there the whole time.

"I-I- I'm..." she was at a lost for words and decided to wrap her body in the towel. She noticed Natsu's raging hard on, and became EVEN redder, if it was even possible. She stood up, hiding her beet-red face from him.

'Why am I embarrassed? He is my boyfriend after all,' she thought.

Natsu swooped her into his arms when she began walking out the door.

* * *

**How Did you guys like it? Please leave reviews if you want to continue the lemon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen for the wait, minna! You know, school and stuff. I hope you like this chappie! It's all smut btw. So ya, enjoy! Oh! I have an **

**insta if you guys want to follow: Anime_pancakes. Once again, thanks!**

Natsu scooped Lucy up into his strong arms, grinding her ass against his hard-on. He groaned and roughly sat her on the sink. Lucy was startled at first, her mind processing the actions. Without hesitation, Natsu ripped her towel and gazed at the beautiful sight. Lucy yelped and tried covering herself, but Natsu had pinned her hands down next to the sink. Her legs were wide open, only because Natsu's knee was in between them. She hid her face and caught a quick glance at Natsu. He was staring down her body with fascinatination. Her blonde hair fell down her arched shoulders like a fallen halo. Her breasts rose and fell with every of her heavy heaves of breath. Her long legs were stretched indecently, showing her pink lips and the tiny little patch of curly golden hairs above it. Her eyes were closed and her rosey lips parted, her tongue darting across her mouth. She was absolutely beautiful. Natsu stared down hungrily at her and caught a glimpse of Lucy's dark blush.

"N-Natsu! What are you doing here?" Lucy asked out of breath, her head still peered over her shoulder.

"is that any way to treat your boyfriend after he just got back from a mission?" he said huskily, earning a shiver from Lucy. Lucy didn't respond and felt her cheeks getting hotter as she noticed the position she was in. Natsu lightly grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a slow, passionate, yet soft, kiss.

"You should really touch yourself for me like that more, Luce," he whispered into her ear, grabbing Lucy's wet hair. Lucy blushed even harder at that comment and kissed him again, avoiding the silence. Natsu groaned into her hot mouth, pressing his bare, chiseled chest against Lucy's. Lucy gasped from the sudden contact. Natsu smirked at her and tugged harshly on her heard buds. Lucy yelped in pleasure and arched her back, filling Natsu's hand with her mounds.

Natsu squeezed a mound and brought it up to his mouth. He looked up at Lucy with half-lidded eyes, before plunging down and giving her rosy nipple a lick.

"Agh! Natsu!" she groaned, tossing her head back. Natsu continued to give her little pecks and licks before seeing Lucy's angered face.

He smirked and asked, "What's wrong?" Lucy pouted and looked up in his eyes.

"Just do it already, goddamnit!" Lucy said loudly, yet still out of breath.

Natsu ran his hand up Lucy's creamy thigh, massaging it right near her area. Lucy groaned and jumped off the counter. Before she could walk away though, Natsu grabbed her waist and slung her over his shoulder.

"Why so impatient, Luce? I thought you needed something more than sex?" he asked innocently.

"Natsu! Lemme go!" Lucy banged her small fists into Natsu's back. Natsu suddenly dropped her down on the bed. Lucy looked up, startled. What she saw was so surprising, she almost screamed. Natsu was crying.

"N-Natsu? What's wrong? Did I punch you too hard?" Lucy stood up and lifted Natsu's chin.

"I, uh... I don't know why I'm acting like this Luce. Why don't you want me? I really don't know why I'm always suddenly crying like this." he said. Lucy looked up at him and bursted out laughing. She knew he would get moody, but crying for no reason?! It was priceless! Lucy looked up to see Natsu's hurt face, immediately regretting laughing. She kissed him, "I'll tell you why later... but first..." Lucy's voice trailed off seductively. She got on her knees, slowly inching to his aroused length.

"L-Lucy? I don't get you... I thought you didn't want sex?"

Lucy froze and looked up at Natsu.

"*sigh* I don't get myself either, Natsu." it was true. When she was around Natsu, she automatically turned into a sexual machine. But, then again, she had thought that Natsu was possessive. Lucy shook off the thoughts, but then again wondered why she would even think about having no sex at all with Natsu (AKA BEST SEX EVER) Lucy huffed and finally tugged Natsu's pants down.

"H-hey!" Natsu was about to protest but then he felt Lucy's soft hands wrap around his length. Even through the boxers, you could feel the moistness and heat emitting from it. Lucy cirlced the tip and hummed a tune.

"Natsu? When did you come back from the mission?" Lucy asked, an innocent look in her face, although her hands were doing the naughtiest thing ever.

"I-erm- came back -uh!- about twenty minutes ago. Aah!" Lucy loved watching his reactions. She loved taking the lead.

"So, you came to my house immediately after because...? "

"Well duh, to um, tell you hi."

"Oh really?" Lucy stopped touching him and put her fingers around the hem of his boxers. Natsu growled and threw Lucy on her original spot. Lucy liked taking the lead, but not as much as when Natsu was like this! - dangerous and sexy- Lucy felt a pool of heat bubble in her lower stomach: how lucky was she to have a guy like this? The same thoughts ran through Natsu's head.

"Okay, Luce. Enough teasing. I've waited long enough." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hair and tugged it lightly to make the lips meet. The kiss was short, yet full of passion and lust. Natsu smirked as Lucy groaned into his mouth. Now totally surrendered and helpless from Natsu's touches, Lucy leaned her neck back and groaned, getting wetter by the minute. Natsu flashed down and nibbled the skin above Lucy's collar bones. She moaned and played with his hair, wanting more.

"Natsuu... You said no more teasing." she pouted, pulling on Natsu's boxers. He smirked and tugged at Lucy's pink buds, eliciting a moan from her mouth. He licked the buds playfully, engulfing them in his warm lips.

"Naa...tsu.." Lucy garbled out. Natsu went lower, leaving trailing kisses down her stomach. He lightly breathed over her twat and mumbled something. Lucy mewled at the sudden heat down there.

"Natsu... Please.."

Natsu grunted in response and licked the little bundle in between her soaked lips. He licked lightly over the tiny golden hairs above her clit and rubbed it with his index finger. He thrusted the finger in fast and swiftly. Lucy made a mix between a moan and a cry at the sudden entrance. He went up to her ear again, with his fingers still doing work. He nibbled on the skin behind the lobe and dirty-spoke to her in a way that should've been illegal. Even by his words was she getting turned on! Lucy moaned in response to a certain fantasy that made her teeter on the edge of an orgasm.

Natsu moved from her ear and stuck his tongue where his finger was.

"Naatsuu~!" Lucy screamed out before seeing stars. That's how it felt like when ever she was touched by Natsu; filled with starry skies and floating fantasies. She got out from her little fancy and went back to reality when she saw Natsu's massive member in front of her. She was never going to get used to it.

"Wow, Luce. 10 months of dating and you're still surprised when you see it. Do you like it that much?" at this, Lucy smirked seductively and moved to Natsu. Natsu felt her soft hands on his velvety skin pumping up and down the erect member. Natsu hissed pleasurably through his teeth. Lucy rubbed the head and lightly licked the pre-cum coming out of it.

"Aagh! Luce!" He squirmed in the bed and grunted when Lucy's steamy mouth came in contact with his velvety cock.

"Enough is enough, Luce. I've already been waiting for three days, and I can't wait another minute longer." He said firmly, picking up Lucy and switching places so that he was now on top. Lucy's heart pounded with excitement. How could she ever miss this feeling? Natsu's throbbing length rested erotically against Lucy's quivering sheath. She gave an experimental roll of her hips, resulting in a moan from both parties.

"Now, Natsu. Please..." Lucy purred into his ear, continuously grinding into his dick. Natsu kissed Lucy's Chris cheeks lightly, before ramming into her.

"Aagh! Naa...SU!" Lucy missed this feeling. She missed feeling this sensation. She missed Natsu.

"ugh, Luce...even after all this time you're still so tight" Natsu groaned. His pace got gradually faster, his throbbing member thrusting into Lucy's velvety entrance. The indecent sound of their skin slapping together filled the room.

"Nnaatsuu~ I missed you... " Lucy moaned, nibbling on the skin on his neck. Natsu kissed her breasts again and grinded his hips into hers. He hit that spot.

"NatSU! AAh!" Lucy screamed outloud as Natsu's cock jammed her weak spot. Natsu loved that noise, so he did it again.

"Ah! Natsu! YES! Don't stop!" Lucy folded her legs around Natsu's waist and picked herself up. Lucy leaned over and grasped his ass. Natsu kissed her neck lightly, while still ramming into her violently. Lucy whimpered in his ear and scratched her nails into his back. The dirty moans and cries coming from Lucy's mouth made Natsu on the brink of release.

"Natsu! I'm coming!" Lucy nearly screamed in his ear. Natsu felt her soft tits against his hard chest, her nipples playing and grinding against his. Lucy gave one last roll of her hips, and that was it. Her vision was clouded with stars and puffs of lust. Natsu followed shortly after her, spilling his seed deep into her. Lucy forgot that she was in the air and not the bed, and when she leaned back, her body fell quickly to the floor. Since Natsu was still in her, he fell atop her.

"Shit, Luce, why'd you do that?" Natsu chuckled, grabbing her butt and picking her up.

Lucy sighed and cuddled into Natsu's arm, but was interrupted when Natsu grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"...cuddling?" she answered.

"oh, no Luce. We're not finished here." Natsu smirked.

"E- eh?"

Natsu plunged toward her and kissed her in his feral manner, squishing her breasts at the same time. Lucy moaned in his mouth, grinding her cunt against Natsu's enlarging cock. Natsu leaned down until his back back was against the bed. He gripped Lucy's hips and easily plopped him down on his chest. Her liquids (and his) were flowing out of her cunt, leaving his chest exceptionally damp. She looked at him questioningly, they were never in this position before. He gave her that sexy smirk again and simply said,

"Ride me."

Lucy's eyes widened, yet she was very intrigued and turned on with his simple words. Her damp entrance hovered inches above his standing erection. She slammed down onto him, making Natsu hiss. She moaned his name out for the thousandth time today. Lucy sat there, unaware of what to do next.

Natsu chuckled lightly, "It's easy. Just jump up and down, or just move your hips." he smirked at her again, making her melt, again. She audibly gulped but saw Natsu grunt in pleasure, instantly regaining her confidence. She rolled her hips around swiftly, surprised at Natsu's reaction. She did it again, but this time faster, also receiving a moan from her mouth. She stood up slowly, getting out until she was at the tip of his penis. She slammed down again, giving her hips a quick roll.

"F-fuck, Luce..." his face burned brightly, still with that sexy expression that Lucy loved so much.

"Come on, Natsu~ fuck me until I can't walk," she purred. She usually talked dirty to him while they were having sex, Natsu loved it. He responded with some of his own dirty words, but now, thrusting his hips against Lucy's jumping waist. This position was much better than the other.

"Touch yourself," he demanded. There it was again, that utterly sexy manner of his. Lucy whimpered and massaged her breasts, drawing invisible lines around her perky nipples.

Natsu moaned at her actions, gripping her hips harshly and ramming them back in his. Lucy screamed, still mesmerized by that steamy moan Natsu gave her. She kicked it up a notch, sliding her fingers near Natsu's dick and gathering the fluids around it. She pressed her cum-filled fingers against her rosy nipples, then pressing them together to lick it off. Natsu watched, astonished at her erotic actions. Lucy moaned/screamed again when Natsu thrusted into her violently again.

"I'm almost there!" they shouted in unison. He continually rammed in her, eliciting sweet moans and cries from her mouth. Lucy rubbed her clit harshly, pleasing Natsu even more. He groaned at her sexy actions and almost felt jealous of her finger. Her finger got impatient and stretched her lips out.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed. Natsu looked at her spreaded lips and knew what she meant. He groped a nipple and roughly rubbed his thumb against her clit.

"Natsu!" she released.

"Lucyy!" he shouted.

Lucy fell on his chest and sighed. Natsu smiled and took a long whiff of her hair before he pulled out. Lucy got up swiftly from his cock and fell down next to him. They were extremely tired.

"That was the best so far... " she said, making Natsu smile at her and nod. He pulled her closely to his chest after giving her a messy kiss on her sore lips. Lucy sighed once again, embracing him in his warm arms. They both fell into a deep sleep seconds later.

* * *

Natsu awoke to his favorite scent- flowers and sunshine, mixed with a bit of lemon. Lucy lay sound asleep in his arms with her legs folded against his.

"Psst...Lucy..." he poked her face lightly and gave her cheek a small kiss.

"w-whu? Natsu? What's wrong?"

"It's morning." he smiled at her and gave her another peck on the lips. She rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"Let's just stay here for the whole day." she said, falling back to Natsu again. He chuckled at her and agreed.

"I love you, Luce." he sighed and snuggled in closer to her.

"mmh... I love you more, Natsu..." she smiled and closed her eyes.

It both just gave them goosebumps. They had the perfect partner, lover, and best friend. They felt elated when they knew that they would be together, forever.

END.

**How did you guys like? I have a new idea for story So you'll be seeing me again! Arigatou for reading!**


End file.
